SoniKinesis
by Crysal1010
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog was gifted with the power of Telekinesis, but all his friends are getting suspicious. Will he keep it a secret, or will he risk his friendship and tell them? Only one way to find out! R&R Please.
1. Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic. Sega does.

This s a wacky Idea I came up with. I was just thinking about Telekinesis, and one day, I was able to bend a fork 720 degrees around with a gentle touch. 0.0 WTF! Well, anyway, Sonic one day finds that he has telekinetic powers.

This story is told in Sonic's point of view.

--

**Chapter 1: Supernatural**

I gazed in awe at the spoon I held in my hand. I was fixing some cereal for myself at the Thorndyke mansion, having just woken up. I knew I needed a good breakfast to be able to function properly, as I must do every day, for if Dr. Robotnik, or as I like to say, _Eggman_ attacks, I must be ready.

I grabbed a bowl of Cheerios, and poured it into the bowl I took out of the cabinet moments ago. I don't really like Cheerios all that much, but it seemed like the only healthy thing in the cereal cabinet.

Yeah, I actually care about being healthy. I needed to keep myself fit and strong, so I'll be ready for anything. The only other cereals in there were things like _Fruit loops_ and _Cocoa puffs_ and _Lucky charms_, and those were only a few chemicals away from being Un-edible. My best friend and brother, Tails, doesn't need to worry about that, for his 8-year old body has a very high metabolism, which burns up the sugary cereals before he can even have a sugar crash.

Me, however, will get fat and out-of-shape if I eat those cereals, along with crashing in the middle of a day. Last time I ate them, I crashed in the middle of a battle with Eggman, and got my ass handed to me. Not again. Anyway, I grabbed a spoon out of the utensils drawer, but these were no ordinary spoons.

As you can tell from the mansion, the Thorndykes are rich, and their spoons are made from reinforced steel. But what _really_ made them out of the ordinary was the fact that one bent in my hands when I slid my thumb upwards to get a better grip. I didn't push at all, just a mere slide from one point to the other, but the spoon still bent around 90 degrees. Even Knuckles couldn't do that, even by pushing with all his might, and here I am, having just done it with ease. I had a stupified look plastered on my face, which no one saw because, ironically, no one was in the kitchen at the time. No one but me, anyway. I shifted my thumb around, and tried to bend the spoon back, and it bent back upwards just as easily as it did before. I was confused at what I just did. I figured I was hallucinating, and smacked myself in the face with my free hand, assuming it would snap me back to reality.

I decided I would just forget my Hallucination, and walked over to the bowl of Cheerios, before pouring the milk in... Milk? I knew I hadn't gotten the milk out yet, and I wasn't holding anything, judging by the fact that my hand was not gripping anything, even though I could clearly see the creamy white substance pouring in a thin stream from somewhere above me. I looked over to the fridge, which was open. How did it get open?

I began to walk over to the fridge, wanting the door to be closed, but it closed by itself before I even took a step. The stupified look returned to my face, and I blinked a few times, now sure that I was hallucinating. I returned my attention to the cereal bowl, and saw something in the corner of my eye. I shifted my gaze torward it, and saw the the Milk carton was floating in mid air. I simply stared in amazement as the milk finished pouring, and the milk carton magically tilted upwards. I blinked a few times. What was happening to me?

I thought of it dropping back onto the counter for a moment. How the heck was a milk carton able to float? It didn't make any sense. Just then the milk carton magically dropped back onto the counter with a loud thud, but amazingly, keeping upright.

Strange... I had only thought of the milk carton dropping onto the counter, and it did. It even kept upright, as I thought it would. I... I had to tell someone about this. I needed to get help. I dashed out of the kitchen, and headed torwards the room of the only person I could talk to about supernatural things.

Knuckles.

--

Wow, I wrote that in 15 minutes.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Review if you like this!


	2. Discovery

Chaptah 2 of this odd series.

--

**Chapter 2: Questions**

I ran through the halls, quietly as not to wake the others, which was difficult, seeing as the entire mansion squeaked. By the sheer amount of money the mansion is worth, you wouldn't think it would squeak at all. Heh heh, You sure were wrong. It squeaked more than two mice communicating from 5 feet away from eachother.

I slowed my pace as I neared Knuckles's room, counting the plaques above the doors. Each plaque was, of course, silver in color, and each one had an indent of the name of the owner of the room. Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Cream... Aha, Knuckles.

I placed my hand on the knob of the door, shakily at first, as I feared the doorknob would suddenly fly away from me. That was a reasonable thought, seeing as everything else I had seen lately was moving on it's own. I turned the knob of the door, and pushed it open. It didn't make a sound. The entire mansion squeaks, yet the doors stay perfectly silent. Strange, Isn't it?

Knuckles was sleeping on the Master Emerald. Yeah, he keeps it in his room nowadays. Chris's parents kept telling him to put it in the Sub-basement, but he says he likes to keep it near him. When will that Echidna ever learn? Anyway, I silently walked over to him.

"Knuckles?" I whispered softly, shaking him ever so slightly. "Knuckles, wake up." He only stirred. I was suprised he didn't fall off, since that emerald of his wasn't exactly supportive. I was a bit angry at him for not waking up, but then I remembered how much of a heavy sleeper he is. A grin started to creep across my face as I got an idea, and I bent over to his ear.

"Knuckles... Rouge says she's going to _kiss_ you if you don't wake up!" I whispered softly into his ear. His eyes immediately shot open, and sat up, shortly before losing his balance and falling off the emerald. I started to giggle at his misfourtune.

"Sonic, don't scare me like that!" He said, narrowing his eyes. I started to crack up, but not too loud, which made him grunt.

"Knuckles, I was only joking!" I said between fits of laughter, before remembering what I came here for, which made me stop on a dime. Knuckles looked at me questioningly.

"Alright Knux, weird things are happening to me. I was fixing a bowl of cereal, and when I picked up the spoon, it bent in my hand." I said, sitting down in a nearby chair. His look of question gained a hint of jealousy.

"You mean those reinforced ones?" He said, cocking an eyebrow, before sitting on the Master emerald.

"Yeah. I simply slid my thumb upwards to get a better grip, and the thing bent around a quarter of the way." I said, making gestures to accomodate my sentence. "I didn't even put any force into it!"

Knuckles simply stared at me with a look of shock on his face.

"And on top of that, there was a carton of milk floating in mid-air! I was just thinking about pouring milk into my cereal, and the thing did it for me!" I exaggerated.

"H-how did you do that?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I... I don't know..." I said, ears drooping. "I even just thought about the carton dropping onto the counter, and it did. What's happening to me?..." I asked, hanging my head.

Knuckles blinked a couple times, before his face took up a look of sympathy. He stood up, and walked over to me, before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic... I think you have... Telekinesis..." He said softly.

"Telekinowatchamacallit?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him. I didn't quite catch what he said.

"Te-le-ki-ne-sis. It's when you can move things around just by using your mind." He explained. My ears perked up.

"Wow... Cool!..." I said enthusiastically, before my ears drooped again, and I looked away. I didn't know how to do this, and I might hurt someone if I do. My eyes started to water as I thought of my best friends being crushed by various objects.

"Sonic?... What's wrong?..." He asked sympathetically, trying to get a look at my f..ace.

"I... I don't want to hurt anyone..." I said, my voice breaking. I just didn't want to hurt anyone. Everyone would be afraid, of _me_. I whimpered as the first few tears streamed down my cheeks. Knuckles apparently heard me whimper, because he began to stroke my back. I honestly didn't think Knuckles was capable of showing sympathy, because he was always the rough-and-tough guy.

"Sonic... Don't worry... All you need a bit of practice..." He said softly.

...Maybe he was right, I just needed to practice. If I do, I'll learn better control of my new abilities. Maybe I won't hurt anyone after all...

I whimpered again, making Knuckles move his hand from my back to my quills. I looked up at him, my face stained with tears. He helped me stand up.

"C'mon Sonic, let's go to the basement. Plenty of random objects in there, and nobody will be around to see you." Knuckles said, helping me out the door, but not before shrinking the Master Emerald and taking it with him.

Maybe there was hope after all...


	3. Training, DING DING!

**Note: Sonic's powers are not a rip-off of Silver's... Well, I guess they kinda are, but Sth2k6 sucked. xP And he's not in this story, so shut up. MY story, MY rules, **_**got it?**_

Yusss... I did that. 720 degrees. I would get a videotape for you, but I don't have a camera! xD

Also, if you can figure out what the "DING DING" part of the chapter title symbolizes, then I'll take your suggestion upon all others that I like. That is, IF I like it. xD

--

I walked through several rooms, Knuckles at my side, before arriving at a flight of stairs. These weren't the everyday stairs you see in your house everyday, that is _if_ you have a two-story house. The mansion is three stories high, so I see two of those usually. These stairs, however, were leading _down_. I looked up at Knuckles with curiosity.

"N-Knuckles? Where do these stairs go to?" I asked quietly, now a bit shy of my newfound abilities. Yeah, _shy_. I don't know why I was feeling sheepish about them, I just was. My friends would accept me, regardless of my Telekinesis...Right? My brain began to fill with frightening thoughts. I thought of Tails operating on my brain, and Chris throwing me out of the house, and all the citizens beating me for it..

"They lead down to the basement." He said, looking at me with solemn eyes. His eyes quickly widened slightly when he saw the faraway look on my face. I looked like I was so scared I was going to cry, and felt that way, too. His eyes quickly took up a symapthetic look, and he laid me on the couch nearby. I could feel the first few tears streaming down my face, and his facial expression grew more and more symapthetic.

"Sonic... What's wrong?..." He said symapthetically, stroking my quills. I blinked a few times, before shutting my eyes tight, and curling up into a spiky blue ball on the couch, sobbing quietly to myself.

"Sonic..." He said quietly, still stroking my quills. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking about, I...Just...Can't... Or should I? No, he would probably say, "You deserve it!" Or something. On the other hand, he would simply comfort me. Should I tell him, or shouldn't I? It was the main question running through my brain at the moment, and I wanted to get it off my chest, but was to scared at him rubbing it in...

"Sonic?..." He said symapthetically. I simply whimpered, and although I couldn't see it, he had a strong look of sympathy on his face. "Sonic... I'm not going to ridicule you... You can tell me anything... It's okay, Sonic... It's okay..."

I was now thinking I should tell him about my troubles, but I still felt shy. He stroked my quills softly, and the idea that he actually cares about me came to mind.

"Knu...Knuckles... I... Don't... Let them... Hurt me..." I whimpered, consumed with sadness and fear. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him, but I had to. He was the only person I know that actually understands my dilemma. If not him, then who? I made my decision.

"What... What if Tails... My best friend... Turns.. against me?..." I whimpered, letting out a soft cry.

"He won't... Sonic, _he's your_ _best friend,_ your _brother._.. Why would he turn against you?" Knuckles said softly, lifting his hand off my quills. Good question. Why would he? But he might, and has a perfectly good reason to. I'm a freak. A blue, telekinetic freak. Nobody would accept me now. They were fine with my blue color, but being able to lift things and move them around using my mind? They would never accept that. _Ever._

"B...But... I'm a freak..." I whimpered in response.

"Sonic... You're not a freak... You're just misunderstood... People call others freaks because they don't understand them, but _I_ understand you... You're just scared, scared of all your friends rejecting you..." He said solemnly. What he says is true, I _am_ afraid of all my friends rejecting me. But _he_ didn't, so why should the others?... Because they're different then Knuckles. They don't know anything about supernatural things. I cried out softly.

"Shhh... Sonic, it's okay... Just calm down, and we can go to the basement for practice. After that, we can try Tails. He'll understand, he's closer to you than I am, so if _I_ understand, he will too." Knuckles said. That uplifted my spirits, and my ears perked up as I was listening intently.

"Ah, I see you're not so down in the dumps anymore. C'mon, let's go to the basement for practice." He said, making me uncurl out of my spiky ball, before sitting up on the couch. He tugged on my arm softly, which was strange, seeing as the hot-headed echidna liked to go full-force on everything. I stood up, shakily at first, and walked down to the basement with him.

777777777777777777777777

It was pitch black in the basement. As I continued to walk down onto the floor, I heard a click, and a sudden flash of light somewhere between bright and dim caught me off guard. I covered my eyes and grunted, for the light was brighter than the unlit rooms of the mansion. I parted my hands bit by bit, allowing my eyes to adjust, before putting them down by my sides and turning around to see Knuckles, whose hand was still on the light switch. He grinned at me sheepishly, and I cocked an eyebrow at him.

His face returned to a solemn look, and he walked over to me. He pointed to the far side of the basement, which was covered with various objects. Balls, boxing gloves, crates, sports equipment, televisions, refridgerators-- you name it! They were all amongst the mess.

"I told you there were plenty of various objects down here!" He chimed, looking at me.

"...How do I do this again?" I asked him, but he just gave me a confused look.

"Don't look at me, you're the one with the freaky powers." He said, before clasping his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. ...He just called me a freak... I knew he didn't really care, I knew... I hung my head and dropped my ears. looking at the floor. Knuckles quickly ran over to me, and laid his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

"Sonic... I'm sorry I did that. I didn't mean to make fun of you..." He said, laying his hand on my shoulder again, but I shook it off once more. He simply started stroking my quills. That actually felt good, if you didn't know. It was like a massage, but I still had doubts against him, so I tried to shake him off... But I couldn't. I couldn't move a muscle, I was so relaxed. Knuckles started giving me a shoulder massage, which felt even better... Man, Knux sure knows how to give massages. I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me with a "Shhh".

"Now try and lift that crate over there." He said solemnly, pointing with one of his hands to a crate in the corner... I didn't know how to do that, but then I remembered the milk carton. I visualized it dropping, and it did. Maybe it would work with the crate. I stared at the crate for a moment, focusing hard. I visualized the crate moving upwards, experiencing it in my mind.

The crate slowly lifted from the pile of stuff, and floated about 2 feet in the air. I-I was doing it! I was actually doing it! I wanted to yelp out of joy, but a sudden fatigue in my thoughts stopped me. I tried to ignore it, but it just got worse and worse as seconds passed by, until I gave in. I clutched my head and dropped onto my knees, doubling over as I screamed in pain. The crate dropped back into the stuff, and Knuckles rushed to my side, grabbing my right arm.

"Sonic! _Sonic!_ What's going on?!" He yelled, panicking at my screaming. It-it just hurt so much... It felt like my mind was being pounded by giant pistons coming from all directions. I started to feel faint, and my senses started to die out, as did the pounding of my mind. As my vision faded to black, I uttered but two words:

"Help...me..."

--

Woahs, that was a HUGE cliffhanger. Oh well, YOU'RE the fans, I'M the author, so I'll just let _you_ suffer.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

What's happening to Sonic? Will he survive? Will I stop making terrible cliffhangers? Will I ever tell you what I forgot? Find out in the next chapter of **Sonikinesis!**

**On a side note, this story is now OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! If I like your suggestion, I'll use it. I'll also tell you that there will a a breaking of the fourth wall in the next chapter. GOODY 4 U! Grins like a maniac**


	4. Little Bro?

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

And Sonic's abilities are NOT a rip-off of Silver's, because Silver doesn't exist in my story. xD

This chapter is told in Tails' point of view, and follows a short timeskip.

--

I was sitting in the waiting room of Station Square Hospital, amongst several other people that I don't know. I looked around me once more, at all of the faces of each of the furries sitting next to me. Yeah, _next to me_. There was only one bench in this waiting room, probably because it was new. It _looked_ new, because there were no cracks or blemishes anywhere, and the entire place seemed to reflect the light of the ceiling lamps. Sorry, I lied. There are actually two benches, although there was a bit of segregation, since one bench said _Animals_, and the other, _Humans_. I was sitting on the bench that said _Animals_, since I am an anthropomorphic fox. Everyone knows me, and I am hard to miss, since I am the only fox around with two tails. In fact, there was a female fox sitting next to me, batting her eyelids and trying to look sexy... Was she hitting on me? Well, she is kinda cute, with her shiny purple fur and all. She actually looked just like me, except for having purple fur, one tail, and a bit more of a girlish figure. Her face was like mine, or it _would_ have been, if not for her long eyelashes. She snuggled next to me, earning a set of "Aww"s from the other furries and humans. She was kinda cute, after all... Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm only twelve! I'm not supposed to like girls yet... Right? Yeah, I'm twelve. No longer the nine-year old I was in 2008. It was three years from then at the time, 2011. A lot of stuff happened in that time, but right now I was focused on my brother.

The purple fox cuddling against me purred gently, earning another round of "Aww"s from the others. I blushed, although the others couldn't see it, thanks to my fur. I resented her, but yet, felt attracted to her... I gulped loudly, and she giggled. I started to sweat. Why was she doing this? And what's this feeling I get when she's close?...

"Miles Prower, your appointment is read-" I heard a voice say, before it stopped itself. I looked over to where the voice came from, and there, standing in the door, was a human doctor. He was smiling at me with his eyes closed.

"W...What?" I said, a little suprised at my slightly lower voice. I was used to that now, although it had changed so slowly I hadn't noticed. Since I didn't really notice, I can't exactly say I was _used_ to it, more like I just paid no attention to the gradual changes. I didn't notice it, but anyone who hasn't seen me in a while would have definitely noticed. It was just part of growing up... Right?

"Aww, someone has a girlfriend!" The doctor chimed, making me snap back to my senses. I quickly jumped off the seat, and the lovely purple fox went back to her sitting position... Wait... Did I just think that?... No, it was probably just a memory. I put my hands out in front of me and shook them vigorously.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" I said, trying to defend myself. The doctor simply chuckled, and I immediately knew that my little plan wasn't working.

"Sure she isn't. Heh, come with me." He said, walking out. I hurriedly followed, not wanting to stay with that lovely purple vixen anymore... Wait, did I just think... Nah, I couldn't have.

The doctor led me down a bleak, white hallway. It was pretty bland, mainly because it was all white. It looked more like a very, very long kitchen, because the floor was completely made of tiles. The doctor stopped at room 267.

He opened the door, revealing a bleak room with a single bed in it. I approached the bed, the steady beeping of the cardiograph comforting me somewhat. I walked up to the bed, and pulled off the sheets, revealing...

"Sonic..." I said softly, stroking my brother's quills. His looked like he was asleep, and probably was. I discovered he liked his quills being stroked long ago. When I was little, I had insomnia every other night, and I couldn't get to sleep. Sonic... he always came into my room, and scratched my ears, relaxing me and helping me fall asleep. It always worked. Well, one night, _he_ had insomnia. I felt guilty for taking in so much care, but giving nothing in return, so I walked into his room, over to his bed, wondering what to do. I guessed, and started to stroke his quills. He started to purr like a cat. Hedgehogs aren't supposed to purr... Right? Well, anyway, I guess that meant he liked it, so I kept on stroking them until I heard the soft and steady breathing of him sleeping. I kept stroking the hospitalized hedgehog's quills.

"...T..." I thought I heard him say. I started to doubt him being asleep, so to clarify if he is or not, I leaned over to his face, pointing my ear torwards him.

"...Tails..." I heard him whisper oh-so-quietly. I felt a wave of sympathy for my older brother wash over me.

"...I...Is that...You..." He whispered again. I could tell it was a question by his choice of words, but he didn't put any interrogative emphasis into it. You can't really do stuff like that when whispering.

"Yes, Sonic. It's me, Tails. I'm here..." I said, reassuring my brother. "Everything's going to be okay..."

He let out a quiet sigh, still not opening his eyes. He kept tensing them, as if trying to open them, but never did. I set my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, along with the cardiograph's beeps in perfect tune.

"T...Ta...Tai...Tails.. I feel... a... little... better... now." He said, his whispers escalating into soft speech. He started to move, and I lifted my head off his chest. When I looked up at him again, he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He shifted his gaze over to me, his emerald eyes now open.

"W...Where is Knuckles?" He said softly, looking around the room slowly. As if on cue, the door opened, reavealing said echidna standing in the doorway. He walked in.

"Status report, Dr. Carden?" Knuckles said to the doctor.

"The hedgehog's mind is very, very active, and the brainwaves are so strong they are able to manipulate outside objects."

Manipulate... Outside objects? With his _mind?_ Is that even possible? How does that work? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft cry from my brother, who went back to bed, curling into a ball. I walked over to his bedside, and started stroking his quills again. He started to whimper, which let me know he was upset about something.

"Shhh... Sonic, it's all going to be okay... Shhh..." I said softly, trying to comfort him. He let out a soft and quiet yelp. I turned over to Knuckles, still stroking Sonic's quills.

"Knuckles, what does Dr. Carden mean by 'Manipulate outside objects'?" I asked the red echidna, hoping for an answer. The only answer I got was Sonic whimpering loudly, since Knuckles stayed quiet. He simply looked down at the ground.

"Knuckles? Are you going to tell me?" I asked him.

"No." He said hastily, catching me off-guard.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I just can't. It's private information."

"What is that not not?"

"Sonic having Te-" He said, before clapping his hands over his mouth, cutting his sentence short, his eyes wide.

"Te... Te? What do you mean by that?" I asked him again. He simply sighed and stayed quiet, walking over to Sonic's bedside.

"I'll be picking him up now." He said, detaching the Cardiograph's sensors from Sonic's chest, before literally picking him up.

"Very well then. Goodbye!" Carden said, motioning us out the door. We followed orders.

777777777777

As we waited in the elevator, Sonic started to stir, before dropping out of Knuckles' arms and standing up. His experience was short-lived, because he collapsed a few seconds later with a soft cry. We each took hold of one of his arms and hoisted him upright. He stumbled for a second after we let go, before regaining his balance.

"So, why were you in this hospital anyway?" I asked Sonic, stroking his quills to relax him. That didn't help, because he whimpered softly, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"He doesn't want to tell you." Knuckles said, gaining my attention. I looked over to him, and saw that his arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed. "Just leave him be. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"Tell me _what?_" I asked with an unwanted hint of aggresion in my voice.

"I said he will tell you when he's ready." I got the hint that they both didn't want me to know...I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I get that earlier? I, with an amazing IQ of 300, didn't notice something as simple as that? I suddenly felt a bit pathetic. I heard a soft cry from Sonic, and I started stroking his quills again. Suddenly the elevator hit bottom, and Sonic collapsed again with another sharp cry. I quickly reached down and helped him up. He looked at me for a brief second, showing me the fear and hurt in his tear-filled eyes, before turning his head away sharply. I felt a wave of sympathy for my brother wash over me. I felt so sorry for him...

"It's okay Sonic... It's okay..." I said softly. That calmed him a little, and his whimpers became very quiet, bearly audible. Knuckles and I helped Sonic over to Knuckles's new car, which was parked outside in the parking lot. It was a silver-colored lambourghini, and could hold eight people in it's seats. Knuckles climbed in the driver's seat, and Sonic climbed into the seat behind him. I climbed in the seat opposite of Sonic, and placed my hand on his shoulder. I guessed that gained his attention, since he looked over to me. There was still sadness in fear apparent in his eyes, but the tears were all gone. His ears were drooping, and he was letting out very soft whimpers every few seconds. Suddenly, the car lurched forward, causing Sonic to bang his head on the seat in front of him. He let out a sharp cry, and gripped the spot on his head where he hit it. Knuckles immediately turned around and looked at Sonic with an apologetic look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Sonic... I didn't mean to do that..." Knuckles said, looking down. Sonic, in his fragile state of mind, simply dismissed the apology and went back to gripping his head. Knuckles looked down, before turning back around and gripping the wheel. He pressed on the gas, and the car started moving forward, and he drove out onto the highway, the vibration of the vehicle comforting me somewhat. I reached over and placed my hand on Sonic's forehead, trying to ease his headache. The instant my hand touched his head, he shoved it away as if it were an instinct. Over the course of the next few minutes, I figured out that I could touch just about anywhere on his body, and he would be just fine with it, but when I touched his _head_, he shoved it away instantly. I tried touching his head again, and he shoved it away once more, but this time, an angry glare came with the package. He wasn't gripping his head anymore, but the angry glare confused me. He suddenly stopped the glare, the fear and sadness returning, and looked the other way, hiding his face from view once more. I tried to touch his head just one more time, and succesfully placed my hand on his head. After a few seconds, he started shaking violently, and pushed my hand off of his head. I withdrew my hand, and looked at him again. He was looking back at me, the sadness and fear still present in his eyes.

"Sonic... Why aren't you letting me touch your head?... Am I doing something wrong?..." I asked him, gaining his attention. He turned his head and looked down, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey Sonic... You want me to tell him?..." Knuckles said.

"..N..No..." Sonic whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

"Sonic... Tails is going to find out sooner or later... He's your little brother, he'll understand... I understand, and I'm just a friend... If I understand, he certainly will... Just tell him, It'll be alright..." Knuckles said softly. I had the sudden urge to ask "Tell me what?" But I knew that they didn't want me to ask... Or did they? One more time can't hurt...

"Tell me what?" I asked, without the agressive tone I used earlier.

"Tell you that Sonic has Tel-"

A loud yelp from Sonic prevented me from hearing whatever Knuckles said. I looked over at Sonic again, and saw that his eyes were shut tight, tears gushing like waterfalls out of them. He was cowering, and whimpering loudly. I felt another wave of sympathy fall over me, and I started to stroke the poor blue hedgehog's quills again. As I stroked them, his whimpering softened. I turned to look at Knuckles again.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, what did you say?" I asked him.

"Sonic doesn't want me to tell you. I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready." Knuckles said solemnly as he pulled into the garage of Chris's mansion. We both got out and helped Sonic out of the car, before all three of us walked into the house.

77777777777777777777777777

Wow, long chapter there. It took _me,_ a Hyperlexic, TWELVE MINUTES to proofread it. O

Feel free to leave comments! D

I really appreciate you guys!

**By the way, Hyperlexia isn't a disorder, it's more like a gift. It litteraly means "Fast reading", and that's exactly what it is. x) I can read VERY fast. 20 syllables per second, or something like that. D**


End file.
